This invention relates generally to a device for temporarily supporting a mine roof, and more particularly to a temporary roof support device that is mounted on a mobile roof bolter. Temporary roof supports must be capable of being elevated to support a mine roof, and collapsed to a narrow height for easy transport in a mine. Also, temporary roof supports must be capable of being elevated over a wide range of vertical heights, for instance between 60 inches for a standard height version, and up to 96 inches for a high lift version. Prior art devices require bulky equipment mounted on the front of the roof bolter, in order to provide sufficient support strength, resulting in a mobile unit that is front-heavy, and one that lacks a desirable collapsibility and transportability. The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in prior art temporary roof support devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide alternatives directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, suitable alternatives are provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.